LA ESPOSA DEL LOBO Y EL VAMPIRO
by Vampiremmangel
Summary: Bella Swan es una especie casi extinta de vampiros semi humanos, esta casada con Jacob, un hombre lobo. ¿Qué pasara cuando Jacob se imprime y una nueva familia de vampiros y semi vampiros llegue a Forks?
1. Chapter 1

LA ESPOSA DEL LOBO Y EL VAMPIRO.

SUMMARY: Bella es una especie extraña casi extinta, una semi-vampira que está casada con un hombre lobo: Jacob. ¿Qué pasara cuando Jacob se imprime y una nueva familia de vampiros se mude a Forks?

Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,

el día que menos lo esperaba.

Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía

y mucho menos lo buscaba.

Y de pronto apareciste tú,

destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.

Yo no sabía que con un beso

se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…

Ni que con solo una mirada

dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…

Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,

hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,

descubrí que si…

… porque lo aprendí de ti.

De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,

nuestras noches se alargaban,

jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta

aun estando acompañada.

Después todo se volvió monotonía,

luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías.

Yo no sabía que sin tus besos

pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.

Y que aguantarme no llamarte

tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.

Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,

ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,

descubrí que si…

… porque lo aprendí de ti.

Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,

hoy me vienes a buscar…

… pero es muy tarde ya,

me he enamorado de alguien más.

Yo no sabía que con sus besos

iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…

Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme

superaran lo que antes sentí…

Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto

después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,

descubrir que si...

... y todo lo aprendí de ti.

BELLA POV:

Estaba en mi pequeña casa hecha de ladrillo rojo como de costumbre, tenía en el horno un delicioso pastel de manzanas y canela horneándose, ya tenía listos los vegetales, la carne, solo faltaba gratinar el queso manchego para la pasta con salsa de tomate y queso parmesano. Siempre que los amigos de Jacob venían tenía que cocinar como si el apocalipsis se aproximara. Me gustaba mucho cocinar y tener mi casa limpia. No importaba que no pudiera ser una mujer completa como las demás esposas de la manada, después de todo. ¿A quién le interesa no poder tener hijos cuando se tenía una vida perfecta? Yo era la esposa perfecta, abnegada y atenta. Me encantaba que las demás esposas suspiraran de envidia cada que miraban mi hermoso jardín, cada que entraban a mi casa y veían lo impecable y bien decorada que se encontraba y que suspiraran de coraje cuando me veían arreglada e impecable, sin arrugas en la ropa, con un discreto maquillaje limpio.

El consejo siempre había estado en contra mía y de Jacob, pero eso a mí no me importaba, yo estaba convencida de que éramos el matrimonio perfecto y nadie sacaría esa idea de mi cabeza.

Saque el pastel del horno y lo corte con cuidado para no estropear el delicioso relleno. Ya más tarde lo decoraría y lo acompañaría con un poco de helado de vainilla o fresa, lo que ellos pidieran. Hoy vendría toda la familia lobuna.

Jared con su esposa Kim y sus dos hijos: Kevin y Margareth. Quil con su esposa Claire y su pequeña Celeste. Paul acompañado por mí cuñada Rachel y mis tres sobrinos: Daniel, Wallace y Vicky. Embry con su esposa Alexa y sus gemelas: Scarlette y Catherine. Sam con su esposa Emily y su pequeño hijo Seth y finalmente, mi esposo y yo, los únicos que no teníamos hijos.

Me había tomado la libertad de preparar un menú diferente para los niños, eran unos ricos macarrones con queso, tiritas de carne de res asadas acompañadas de apio y zanahorias cocidas al vapor y fritas en mantequilla y un delicioso dip de cebolla dulce. Mis sobrinos Daniel, Wallace y Vicky amaban ese menú cada que venían a casa.

Jacob entro por la puerta y yo tuve que taparme la nariz al mismo tiempo que él.

-Demonios Bella-Me dijo-No deberías esmerarte tanto en la cocina, tu hedor esta por toda la casa-Se quejo

-Jake, créeme… no hueles mucho mejor-Respondí-Ve tomar una ducha y ponerte algo de ropa-Le sugerí mientras ponía la charola de la pasta en el horno para que el queso se gratinara.

-Si-Contesto desganado y yo me limite a suspirar

Jake y yo ya no éramos el feliz matrimonio que habíamos sido antes, últimamente una vocecita en mi cabeza me sugería que algo no estaba bien. Pero de seguro solo era mi estúpida imaginación.

Mientras Jake se duchaba puse cerca de mí los primeros platos para adultos y puse la mesa, en una mesa más pequeña ubicada en la sala sentaría a los niños para que estuvieran cómodos viendo el televisor en lugar de escuchar aburridas pláticas sobre el consejo lobuno y quejas de la metamorfosis.

Jake salió a la sala justo cuando tocaron el timbre, cuando abrió la puerta toda la manada entro como si fuera un estampida, los niños corrieron hacia mí y las esposas se ubicaron en el comedor después de darme un seco saludo. Las esposas observamos durante unos cinco minutos las bromas masculinas y lobunas más tontas del universo.

-Tía, tía, tía-Me llamaba Vicky jalándome de la ropa y extendiéndome los brazos-Cárgame, por favor-Me pidió y la tome con delicadeza entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Vicky?- Pregunte al tiempo que besaba su frente.

-Mami dice que la próxima semana cumpliré cinco años y yo quiero una fiesta de princesas, pero mami dice que ella no tiene tiempo de hornear un pastel y hacer comida… ¿Puedo venir a tu casa contigo y jugar a las princesas?-Pregunto emocionada

-Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece si invitas a todos tus amigos y celebramos aquí tu cumpleaños? , yo cocinare y decorare y hare disfraces para todos. Sera muy divertido-Le dije

-¿Se puede?-Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera preciosa

-Claro cielo-Dije

-Después de todo tu tía no tiene nada más interesante que hacer además de pintarse las uñas-Dijo con desdén Kim

-Bueno… me da tiempo para ello y mucho más, aun si tuviera hijos soy capaz de hacer todas las labores domésticas a fondo en 20 minutos-Le comente-Ser mitad vampiro tiene sus ventajas-Guiñe el ojo

-Dile eso a tu peste-Comento Paul de mal humor.

Decidí cerrar la boca e ir a la cocina para presentar los platos, puse especial atención.

-Tu comida siempre parece de restaurante-Se quejó Emily

-Es la idea-Comente mientras comía con educación-Desde el siglo XV se me enseñó a ser la esposa perfecta-Le recordé.

-¿Qué se siente el cambio querida?-Pregunto con dulzura la única persona amable conmigo, la hermana de mi esposo: Rachel

-El cambio de una época a otra es bastante notorio… a veces me siento desnuda, estaba acostumbrada a usar corsé y ese tipo de cosas, pero los ochentas me cambio toda perspectiva, aunque los cincuentas fue sin duda mi época favorita-Le sonreí.

-Me refería a que tú estabas acostumbrada a ser atendida-Me corrigió con amabilidad

-Bueno, eso se acabó cuando me case con Jacob. Mi padre no quiere volver a verme-Le dije-Piensa que le di la espalda a mis raíces. Supongo que extraño a mi madre, pero me gusta mucho esta vida, no extraño a la servidumbre-

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Embry-Embry siempre era amable conmigo-A mí me parece genial que rompas paradigmas-Su esposa se limitó a lanzarme una mirada envenenada

La cena transcurrió en comentarios incomodos, indirectas, quejas sobre el hedor a mitad vampiro y también en preguntas acerca de nuestra vida, esas preguntas acerca de la adopción y sobre que un divorcio nos haría más fáciles las cosas más sencillas a todos.

Muchas veces había pensado en eso, pero también sabía que no era capaz, llevaba casi cinco años casada con Jacob y no sería justo ahora que tiraría las cosas por la borda. Por otro lado muchas veces había anhelado poder tener un hijo, anhelaba ser madre, pero con esta apariencia de 17 años y con la inmadurez de Jacob dudaba que alguna agencia de adopción nos tomara en serio.

-Billy quiere que lo visites-Soltó de repente Sam

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto incomodo Jacob.

El padre de Jacob también estaba bastante enojado con él, yo no tenía permitido acercarme a esa casa ni al anciano en silla de ruedas. Para él yo era la intrusa que había seducido a su hijo hasta la locura con ocultas intenciones, pensaba que en cualquier momento mataría a su hijo y revelaría a todos los vampiros del mundo que había hombres lobos con los cuales acabar en la Península Olimpic.

Yo obviamente no tenía intenciones con eso y mis padres eran demasiado rectos como para atacar a los lobos por la espalda. Pero aquello que salió de los labios de Sam cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida para toda la eternidad.

-Una familia muy antigua de vampiros vendrá a vivir a Forks-Dijo seriamente-Son un matrimonio, un caso como el de Bella.

-¿Cómo el mío?-Pregunte extrañada

-El esposo es un vampiro completo, la mujer es como tú y tienen tres hijos biológicos como tú-Dijo-Además de dos vampiros completos que son parejas de dos de sus hijos.

-Oh-Dije-Deben ser los Cullen-Dije-Nunca los he visto ni hemos tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras a través de los Vulturis. La mujer se llama Esme, el señor Carlisle-Dije- Son vegetarianos al igual que mis padres y yo, son buenos amigos de mis padres, sin embargo, jamás tuve oportunidad de conocerlos. El hijo biológico mayor se llama Emmet y su pareja Rosalie, el segundo se llama Edward y es soltero, cuando fue la segunda guerra mundial sus padres y los míos tenían la intención de que fuéramos una pareja pero él se enlisto y nuevamente jamás pude ver a su familia, la hija menor se llama Alice y tiene un esposo llamado Jasper-Les anuncie

-¿Qué habilidades tienen?-Pregunto muy seriamente Quil

-No lo sé. Nunca hable de mis padres con ellos-Dije-Estaba muy molesta por que jamás los había visto en mi vida y querían casarme con Edward Cullen-Mencione-Pero jamás se dio la oportunidad de un acercamiento, solo los conozco por los nombres, no conozco sus rostros ni nada parecido-Les dije

-Bueno, al menos tenemos un referente… son vegetarianos, pero aun así el peligro asecha-Dijo Kim en un tono que aseguraba burla

-Los metamorfos no son una gran amenaza para los vampiros- Le recordé- Te recuerdo tu gente necesita un pedigrí de primera-Me burle de ella- Y solo pueden entrar en metamorfosis si un vampiro está cerca. En cambio mi pueblo no necesita de esas nimiedades. Los Cullen no son una amenaza, coincido en eso, pero eso no los exime de la responsabilidad de cuidar a los quileutes-Le dije

-Bueno Bella… y si pretendes quedarte con Jacob… nos estas condenado a todos a una eternidad-Dijo duramente Sam

-Mis hijos terminaran como nosotros. ¿Te das cuenta de que no todos queremos una eternidad en este putrefacto mundo?-Paul fue duro pero sincero

Me quede callada.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto señores-Dijo Jacob cortante-Mañana los chicos tienen escuela. Es hora de que todos vallan a casa. Bella… ve a la habitación. Yo despido a los demás-Ordeno

Hice lo que me pidió. Entre en nuestra habitación pensando en lo miserable que era de verdad mi vida.

EDWARD POV:

No comprendo nada en este maldito y asqueroso mundo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Forks?-Pregunte molesto de nuevo.

-Charlie nos lo pidió de favor mi amor-Dijo mi madre

-Pero…-Dijo Jasper-Su hija tiene más de 150 años…. Ya sabe lo que hace. ¿No?-Jasper tampoco estaba feliz con la idea

Charlie Swan, amigo de Carlisle desde hacía casi 350 años nos había pedido que fuésemos a Forks con la esperanza de que su hija pensara las cosas claramente. Tenía entendido que estaba casada con un hombre lobo desde hacía casi cinco años y se había separado de ellos definitivamente.

Yo no entendía como funcionaba esa relación. ¿No les molestaba el hedor y todo eso?

-Y ¿Por qué se casó con el hombre lobo apestoso ese?-Pregunto Rosalie

-Charlie cree que solo quería llevarle la contraria. Bella fue criada como en mi época… tal vez Charlie fue demasiado duro con ella y vio su escapatoria-

-Mmmm-Me quede pensando en ello.

Recordé que escape de mi matrimonio con la chica que nunca había visto en mi vida. No quería casarme por obligación sino por amor. Así que cuando supe del arreglo agarre mis cosas y preferí irme al campo de batalla. Todo fue extremadamente fácil.

Hasta cierto punto me sentí un poco culpable. Culpa que se alivió cuando supe que Bella se había negado tan rotundamente que se encerró un mes y medio en su habitación sin dirigirles la palabra a sus padres. Y así fue como me salve de conocerla y de casarme…

Ahora por alguna extraña razón Forks parecía llamarme y era preciso por ello que no quería ir… algo me decía que en Forks me esperaba algo más grande… Tal vez lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida… y tenía miedo de arruinarlo…

Tal vez estaba alucinando o tal vez solo era que quería cumplir con mis padres. Pero algo me decía que Bella Swan formaría parte de mi futuro. Tendría que preguntárselo a Alice después. Pero ella se iba a adelantar a Forks dentro de diez segundos y no quería importunarla.

Otra cosa que no me dejaba dormir era una angustia en el pecho, algo dentro de mi señalaba que algo me faltaba. Quizá todos tengan razón y yo necesitaba urgentemente alguien con quien compartir mi vida. ¿Esa seria Bella Swan? Tal vez en Forks existiera alguien al que amaría, no estaba seguro de que fuera Bella Swan, pero sabía que pronto encontraría a alguien. Que estaba a punto de encontrarme con mi destino y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Estos últimos años me había sentido bastante solo siendo el único soltero de la familia. Yo había nacido en el siglo XIV y me sentía bastante solo es este siglo XXI con tanta gente extraña y la literatura sobre vampiros estaba encaminada a descubrimos de nuevo. Sin embargo aún podíamos pasar desapercibidos en climas fríos.

Tanya Denali seguía insistiendo en que saliéramos, pero a mí no me gustaban las vampiras "completas" y mucho menos la vampira rubia come hombres que era Tanya, era agradable y todo eso, pero no era mi tipo.

Cosas grandes aguardaban….. ¿Realmente estaba listo para enfrentarlas?

_**Así es…. Este es mi nuevo bebé. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Van a haber muchísimas sorpresas en este mini fanfic, constara tan solo d capítulos. Gracias por leerme! **_____


	2. CAPITULO 2: FORKS

_**HOLA: ¿Alguien sigue por ahí? ¿Nadie? O.k lo entiendo… es mi culpa. **_

_**Este segundo capítulo es un poco más revelador que el primero. **_

_**Espero que mis prolongadas ausencias sean perdonadas, y de nuevo prometo que aunque tarde mil años voy a terminar este fic y "ES POSITIVO"**_

_**Esto va a ir muy lento pero seguro**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a las que aun continúan leyéndome, de corazón gracias.**_

FORKS

POV EDWARD:

Forks no era tan malo como yo pensaba, aunque yo odiaba el clima lluvioso comprendía que era necesario para Rosalie, Jasper y papá, sabía que ellos también disfrutaban salir durante el día y eso era importante para mí. El tomarlos en cuenta era importante para mí.

Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial me di cuenta de que a mi familia le dolería mucho que me sucediese algo, comencé a ser más cuidadoso, me bastaba con leer su mente para saber lo mucho que se preocupaban por mí y todo lo que me querían.

Por otra parte solamente quería estar solo y que me dejaran vivir mi vampiresa eternidad en completa calma. No consideraba que necesitara una compañera puesto que me las había arreglado más de doscientos años sin una, no me parecía algo de vital importancia. Sin embargo sabía que mi madre esperaba que me casara con una hibrida como yo para que el menos tuviera uno o dos nietos, ese era su más grande anhelo, Alice era capaz de darle un nieto, pero Jasper no quería tocar a Alice y arriesgarse a embarazarla porque le daba miedo no estar listo para una responsabilidad que duraría toda la eternidad. Por lo que estaban en celibato hasta que ambos estuviesen listos para tener uno o dos bebés, después el plan de Alice era buscar la esterilidad de alguna manera.

Rosalie no podía tener bebés, ese era su más grande anhelo, pero ella era una vampira completa, es decir que su cuerpo ya no cambiaba, ya no podía albergar vida dentro de ella y eso no solo la tenia de pésimo humor cada que veía a Alice y Jasper hablar de sus planes a futuro, también le daba rencor puesto que Emmett tenía esa posibilidad, pero Emmett era feliz con Rosalie aun en su condición y yo sabía que mi hermano jamás la dejara sola en esas condiciones.

Mis padres aun podían tener hijos, pero consideraban que ya tenían tres hijos biológicos y dos adoptivos y ya no era tiempo de ser padres sino de ser abuelos.

Finalmente estaba yo, el único soltero de la familia que no tenía planes de cambiar esa situación. Yo de verdad no quería buscar una pareja, me sentía muy cómodo solo, pero desde que nos habíamos mudado a Forks yo tenía el presentimiento de que cosas grandes me aguardaban.

.

.

.

Ahora sí que bendecía la suerte que tenía, Jasper había trabajado como uno de los editores en la película de "Los Vengadores 2: La era de Ultron" y le habían obsequiado una de las primeras copias incluso antes de que se estrenara, Emmett y Rose ya la habían visto, mis padres la verían esta noche y Alice ya la había visto en una de sus muchas visiones así que estaba echado en mi sillón cuan largo era con un enorme tazón de palomitas, varios refrescos en lata, algunos dulces y sobre todo con la puerta bien cerrada para que nadie osara molestarme.

Hasta este momento la estaba pasando a lo grande, era simplemente genial, claro que yo era todo un friki, amaba las películas de guerras y súper héroes, era bastante irónico ya que tenía poderes semejantes a varios súper héroes, nací nerd y seré un nerd hasta el final de los tiempos.

Pero unos pasos furiosos resonaron en la mansión de los Swan… nadie debería llamarle casa a ese caserón que tenía más pinta de palacio que nada. Al parecer algún miembro de la familia Swan había decidido darle una visita a esa mansión que se notaba que estaba llenísima de polvo. Justo frente a mi ventana se encontraba una de las habitaciones de la familia Swan, tenía en enorme balcón hecho de piedra que estaba tupidamente lleno de rosales naturales que le daban un aire victoriano muy romántico, y fue precisamente esa habitación la que se ilumino de repente.

Se escuchaban los sollozos de una mujer sumamente triste. Después de eso se estuvo escuchando como limpiaban cada rincón de aquella habitación.

Tocaron a mi puerta y deje pasar a mi madre que venía con mucha curiosidad

-¿Qué tal la película?-Me pregunto

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la película ya estaba en los créditos, Había estado tan concentrado en los ruidos de la mansión de al lado que me olvide por completo de la película que llevaba esperando más de un año.

-¡Rayos!-Me queje- Lo siento mamá, aun no puedo dártela, no pude ponerle atención con todo el ruido de la mansión Swan-

-Lo se cielo-Me dijo y miro por mi ventana- Creo que es Isabella… se escucha muy triste-

-Debe tener problemas con su esposo-Dije muy convencido

-Tal vez-Reflexiono- ¿Sabes Edward? Me hubiera encantado que te casaras con Bella Swan-

-Te lo imploro… no hablemos de eso…-

-Es que… Edward…

-Entiende… no tengo planes de buscar pareja. Estoy perfectamente feliz solo… Enserio te amo mamá… pero tienes que entender que yo tomare mis propias decisiones. Y no quiero que ni papá, ni tú, ni mis hermanos ni nadie más tome decisiones por mi o de opinión sobre mis actos… Tienes que entender que ya no soy un bebé… y que actuare según mis sentimientos-Le dije

-Sé que ya no eres un bebé… pero cielo… llevas tanto tiempo solo…-

-Porque yo así lo quiero. Mami… compréndeme…si me caso quiero que sea porque este realmente enamorado y no solo porque tu así lo quieres… Bella Swan está llorando por su marido… si está llorando es porque lo ama…. Por favor… trata de entenderme… quiero conocer a la pareja de baile perfecta-

-¿Pareja de baile perfecta?-

Yo me entiendo-Le sonreí- Ahora me concentrare en la película como el nerd friki que soy en realidad-Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y salió de mi habitación

Esa noche tuve sueños raros.

Yo estaba dentro de una casa grande, algo dentro de mí me decía que era la casa de los Swan y escuchaba la voz de una mujer

-Edward… Edward-Sonaba sin parar y yo intentaba de verdad seguir la voz, pero no sabía de donde provenían

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro y frente a mi habían unas escaleras

-Edward, Edward-Sonaba una y otra vez y yo decidí bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad

Pero mis pies se sentían pesados y las escaleras parecían cada vez más eternas, esa voz sonaba desesperada, sonaba asustada y triste

Y yo solo sabía que tenía que ayudarla de alguna forma, que debía de estar ahí para ella

Llegue por fin a un pasillo de piedra muy oscuro y frio, parecía un calabozo de esos que están en los castillos y que te congelan la sangre

Y yo de verdad tenía la sangre congelada, se me dificultaba el respirar, me faltaba el aliento y sentía que pronto me iba a desmayar. Fue cuando vi su delgado y pálido brazo salir por una de las celdas, intente dar un paso, pero sin haberlo notado me encontraba encadenado y no podía dar un solo paso más. Me estire lo más que pude.

Incluso me recosté en el suelo para tenderme cuan largo era y obtener al menos un vistazo de su apariencia, pero me fue imposible porque aun así no la alcanzaba

-Ayúdame Edward, por favor ayúdame-Me pedía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte-

-Ayúdame, te lo imploro, ayúdame…-Suplicaba llorando

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Sálveme Edward, sálvame por favor-

-¿Salvarte de quién?

-De mi misma-Repitió una y otra vez

-¿Por qué he de salvarte de ti misma?-

-Libérame, por favor libérame-Y entonces…. Desperté de mi sueño.

Así que estaba bastante cansado esta mañana, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y aun sentía mi sangre gélida, tenía las puntas de los dedos congelados como si hubiera pasado la noche tomado de la mano de Tanya. Era estúpido pero sentía que ese sueño era una premonición…. Debería alejarme de Alice, aquí la rara que hacía de gitana adivinadora era Alice y no había espacio para otro adivino.

Tome un desayuno rápido junto con mis demás hermanos y me dispuse a mi primer día en el instituto.

No era nada muy maravilloso, todas las paredes de todos los salones estaban pintados de un azul pálido con la esperanza de que entrara un poco de luz, pero eso era imposible así que lucían un poco deprimentes. Olía a desinfectante en todas partes y se sentía mucho frio. Como odiaba el frio.

Todo aquí parecía estar deprimido e inmóvil, como si todo estuviera sumergido en una burbuja de rutina auto impuesta. Me sentía enfermo de repente.

Escuchaba los murmullos tanto mentales como físicos de los demás estudiantes, el tema de conversación eran los Cullen… típico de humanos.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde nuestro primer día de clases y ahora el murmullo ya no se centraba en los Cullen sino en una alumna nueva que al parecer no quería acercarse mucho a nadie. Yo estaba terriblemente aburrido porque Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory me seguían ahí a donde iba.

Tenían la absurda idea de que yo estaba interesado en ellas y mis modales me impedían decirles que las consideraba simplonas y superficiales.

Yo no estaba interesado en citas ni en el amor. Incluso ni siquiera sabía que era lo que buscaba en una mujer.

Antes de venir a Forks pensaba que algo grande me aguardaba, ahora solo pensaba que había venido a Forks para no volver a dormir nunca más. Desde hacía varias semanas que tenía siempre el mismo sueño: la chica del calabozo que no podía salvar pero que me imploraba liberarla, ahora comprendía que no era el clima lo que me tenía temblando de frio todo el día. El frio que sentía era diferente, era algo completamente mental, algo similar a lo que se siente cuando tienes los dedos de los pies y las manos congelados y a pesar de ponerte tres mantas no logras que entren en calor.

Salí de la clase de lengua y me dirigí hacia el comedor, fui por un emparedado y un jugo y me senté con mis hermanos.

Entonces ella entro a la cafetería… ella, una chica hermosa de ojos marrones y piel pálida, de cabello semi rizado y caoba, un ángel hecho carne. Su andar era grácil y preciso, cuidaba cada paso de manera pulcra y meticulosa. Iba con un jean y una blusa azul marino elegante, zapatos bajos casuales y una chaqueta de cuero calor café. Sus ojos se veían curiosos como si fuera la primera vez que veía una escuela de verdad.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ella hizo una mueca curiosa, como si ella me reconociera de alguna parte.

Olfateo cuidadosamente el aire de manera discreta, al mismo tiempo que yo. Cuando note su efluvio ya no me quedo ni una sola duda de quién era… Isabella Swan… la hibrida hija de los Swan que estaba casada con un licántropo y que yo había abandonado para no comprometerme si quiera con ella.

Y me sentí realmente estúpido porque ella era verdaderamente bonita, sus labios rosas eran una invitación a ser besados, su piel parecía ser tan suave como el algodón. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, y quise bajar la vista, pero me atrapo su tímida mirada que en ese momento se había cruzado con la mía, sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo rosado que las mías, sonrió de manera tímida y bajo la cabeza, se encamino a la barra de comida, tomo un sándwich, un jugo y una manzana y salió de la cafetería… y yo aún no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando salió de la cafetería una mano se puso delante de mis ojos y chasqueo sus dedos.

-Concéntrate-Me exigió Alice-Dinos. ¿Qué estaba pensando?-

-¿Eh?-Pregunte

-Joder-Se rio Jasper-Cuñado… tú te has enamorado a primera vista-Se burlo

-Claro que no-Me apresure a mentir-Te recuerdo que está casada y… y… y no… yo no… obviamente yo no podría… no… es ridículo…-

-Aja, cuando puedas formar una oración coherente para negar que te volviste loco así como entro por la puerta podrás negar que te enamoraste a primera vista-Dijo Rosalie con desdén.

-Como sea…. Bella es preciosa pero solo eso, esta casada y no tengo por qué admitir algo que no es verdad, una cosa es que me haya gustado físicamente y otra cosa es decir que estoy enamorado-

Cuando por fin sonó la campana anunciando el final del almuerzo, me apresure a mi clase de biología. Tome mi asiento y espere a que los demás entraran.

Cuando entro el profesor con Bella detrás de él, una estúpida sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. El profesor le pidió a Bella que se presentara.

-Ho… Hola-Dijo tímidamente-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo diecisiete años y vivo cerca de la playa La Push-

-Gracias señorita Swan, por favor tome asiento, el único disponible es al lado del Señor Cullen, el será su compañero de laboratorio el resto del semestre-Dijo el profesor.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, me asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y abrió una carpeta de notas, saco algunos bolígrafos de colores y comenzó a tomar apuntes, me di cuenta de que según la importancia de lo que decía el profesor era el color de la tinta que usaba.

Quise entablar una conversación con ella, pero me di cuenta de que ella estaba intentado evitarme, ni siquiera me quería dar una mirada.

Cuando la clase acabo, junto sus útiles y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase. Aquello me desconcertó, porque ella no debería tener prisa por nada.

¿Qué secretos ocultaba Isabella Swan?

POV BELLA:

Esta noche quería plantearle una nueva idea a Jacob, así que prepare su cena favorita y me arregle con un bonito vestido que complemente con unos discretos zapatos de piso que se veían lindos.

Espere a que el llegara, afortunadamente llego sobre las seis de la tarde y comimos en un agradable silencio, cuando serví el postre me arme de valor.

-He estado pensando en entrar a la escuela-Le comente

-Sabes que el Consejo se ha negado rotundamente a que caces en la zona, mucho menos aun debes acercarte a la tribu. La escuela esta fuera de discusión Bella…-Dijo rotundamente

-Estaba pensando en el Instituto de Forks-Continúe-No me acercaría a nadie de la manada y nadie tendría por qué verme…-

-Está fuera de discusión Bella-Grito de repente-Eres un ser peligroso y ni la manada ni yo consentiremos que arriesgues a ningún ser humano-

-Jacob-Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de manera casi instantánea-Tu… tu… siempre me habías dicho que de verdad creías que yo era… que yo no… ¿Me has mentido siempre?-

-Vamos Bella… no puedes negar tu naturaleza-

-¡¿Mi naturaleza?!-Grite- Por si no lo sabes o no lo recuerdas también tengo una naturaleza HUMANA-

Corrí fuera de la casa ignorando cuando me llamaba

No me importaba si alguien de la tribu me veía o no, en este momento solo quería un lugar donde desahogar mi pena.

Sin pensarlo entre en el camino a la mansión Swan, utilice la llave que siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello y entre en mi habitación…

Y llore, llore como si no hubiera un mañana.

Después de un rato me dije a mi misma que debía mantenerme ocupada haciendo algo, que si quería calmarme debía pensar las cosas de manera más fría.

Me puse a asear la casa de pies a cabeza, deje para ultimo la habitación de mis padres, no había entrado allí en un par de años, cuando termine con el resto de la casa fui a esa habitación.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta… todo estaba como la última vez

**FLASHBACK **

_-Padre-Dije implorando-Entiéndeme, me he enamorado de él-_

_-¡No me pidas que te apoye en esta estupidez!-Me grito-No confió en él, entiende, es un asqueroso licántropo-_

_-Ningún ser es asqueroso-Debatí-A mí no me importa que sea un licántropo es amable, gentil, acepta mi naturaleza y me ama por quien soy-_

_-Considera las implicaciones físicas hija-Me suplico mamá-Ni siquiera van a poder intimar como un verdadero matrimonio, a ti no te gusta como huele él y a él tampoco le gusta como hueles tú. Es un imposible-_

_-¡No existe nada que sea imposible!-Grite-Entiéndanme… es amor de verdad-_

_-Bella eso no es amor-Dijo de nuevo mi papá-Solo quieres llevarnos la contraria-_

_-Entiende que no-Grite exasperada-Lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Te pido que si quiera lo conozcas, él quiere pedirte mi mano-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Jamás voy a aceptar a ese hombre como esposo tuyo, no pidas mi bendición porque ni siquiera quiero que seas su novia-Grito_

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Comencé a llorar- Jacob me ama, siempre dices que quieres mi felicidad, mi felicidad es el-_

_-Tu felicidad pudo haber sido Edward Cullen-Dijo suavemente mi mamá_

_-No lo conocía-Solloce-Y tampoco me interesaba casarme en el entonces, y él tampoco quiso, recuerda que prefirió ir a la guerra que conocerme. No puedes jurar que es mi felicidad cuando ni siquiera lo conozco- _

_-La respuesta será un no-Dijo mi padre y me dio la espalda-Por favor retírate, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. _

_-¡Los odio!-Les grite antes de salir de su cuarto_

_Salí de casa y me dirigí hacia la frontera de los Quileutes, ahí ya me estaba esperando Jacob, nos tomamos de las manos y note que él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-Pregunto_

_-Que no quiere que ni siquiera seamos novios, no quiere ni conocerte-Solloce_

_-Mi padre me dijo que no quería volver a verme si insistía en casarme conmigo-Una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho_

_-¿Qué hacemos?-_

_-Ir contra el mundo Bella…-Se puso en una rodilla y me mostro un sencillo anillo de plata con un muy pequeño brillante-¿Bella quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_-SI-Dije emocionada_

_-Entonces huye conmigo a las Vegas, me transformare y correremos juntos hasta allá… todo es posible si nos amamos-_

_Sonreí y me di la vuelta para que pudiera entrar en fase_

_Cuando se transformó y empezamos a correr, escuche los sollozos de mi madre y los aullidos de la manada, pero nada importaba, estaríamos juntos contra todo y contra todos, porque el amor lo podía todo._

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Cuando Jacob y yo regresamos mis padres se habían ido del pueblo, solo me habían dejado una carta donde me pedían que no los buscara a menos que recapacitara, que no querían saber nada de mí hasta que Jacob saliera e mi vida, no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos.

Extrañaba a mi madre y su alegría, en este momento me serviría mucho una taza de chocolate como ella lo preparaba, mientras me abrazaba y me murmuraba que todo estaría bien.

Extrañaba a mi padre y su manera de quererme en silencio, extrañaba que besara mi frente y me dijera que me amaba.

Me sentía muy sola, solo hasta este momento me di cuenta del dolor que les había causado, de lo mala hija que había sido porque a fin de cuentas ellos solo querían lo mejor para mi…

Habían pasado casi tres semanas y Jacob y yo seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Él no podía quejarse por que aunque durmiéramos desde siempre en habitaciones separadas yo limpiaba, cocinaba y cumplía con todos mis deberes de esposa, excepto aquellos deberes físicos que jamás habíamos podido consumar debido al asco que producía el efluvio del contrario.

Esta noche había cocinado un bistec asado acompañado de verduras a la parrilla y macarrones con queso. Jacob se sentó donde siempre y le serví la comida.

-He estado pensando en lo del instituto de Forks-Dijo de repente regresándome la palabra

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno… tienes razón, jamás… yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa, Me equivoque, tú no eres peligrosa y yo lo se… es solo que a veces es difícil nuestra situación con la manada entrometiéndose todo el tiempo…

-Te entiendo-Mentí y tome su mano-Gracias…-

Así que este era el instituto. Jamás había ido a una escuela porque mis padres preferían educarme en casa. Además eran un poco anticuados respecto a que hombres y mujeres fuéramos a las mismas escuelas, tal vez se debía a que ambos eran vampiros completos y me sobreprotegían de todo.

Hasta ahora tenía a un tal Mike Newton detrás de mí como un perro casero, comenzaba a odiarlo.

La hora del almuerzo me tenía nerviosa y recordé la única condición de Jacob respecto a ir al instituto.

"No quiero que hables con nadie Bella, a menos que tengas un trabajo en equipo, no quiero que hables para nada con nadie, nadie debe si quiera sospechar que estamos casados o que eres diferente de ellos"

Tenía esa condición tan grabada en la piel que muchos creían que era muda.

Entre en la cafetería. Y fue entonces cuando los vi. Hermosos.

Pero sin duda quien capto de inmediato mi atención fue el chico de cabello cobrizo, pálido, de hermosos ojos verdes y rostro angelical, él estaba mirándome con la boca un poco abierta, tenía un sándwich a medio camino hacia la boca. Sonreí un poco cuando sus mejillas de colorearon de rosa. Supe que mis mejillas también obtuvieron una pincelada de ese rosa y me di cuenta de que había sonreído mientras bajaba la mirada, olfatee un poco el aire y de inmediato me di cuenta de que ellos debían ser los Cullen, sin embargo… hacía mucho que no sonreía. Tome un poco de comida y recordando la advertencia de Jacob salí de la cafetería con el propósito de comer tapada a la sombra de algún árbol para no mojarme con el frio invernal de Forks

Entre en la clase de biología detrás del profesor, después de una corta y vergonzosa presentación me sentó al lado del joven cobrizo de la cafetería. Tenía las palabras de Jacob tatuadas a fuego, si quería seguir viniendo al instituto más me valía no hablar con absolutamente nadie a menos que fuera una situación de trabajo en equipo… y si también podía evitar esos, lo haría con tal de no perder esta oportunidad.

Tome notas cuidadosamente y cuando el timbre sonó salí como si me persiguiera el diablo. Gimnasia paso sin pena ni gloria y me monte en mi motocicleta para ir directa a casa a limpiar y preparar la cena.

Pero en ningún momento pude sacar de mi cabeza al bello semivampiro de ojos verdes.


	3. CAPITULO 3: LO QUE TU NO VES

**Esta historia tiene poquitos comentarios, pero me gusta mucho. Realmente la comencé a escribir hace unos seis o cinco años. Creo que era hora que viera la luz. Espero que les guste**

**CAPITULO 3: LA CHICA TIENE LOS OJOS TRISTES**

EDWARD POV:

Cada día me intrigaba más el comportamiento de Bella Swan. No hablaba con nadie y no comía en la cafetería, siempre huía de nosotros los Cullen, casi como si nos temiera. No tomaba ninguna clase extracurricular y en cuanto tocaba el timbre final salía disparada en su motocicleta como si el edificio fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Ahora, al menos una vez a la semana iba a limpiar a enorme mansión y a veces tocaba un rato el violín.

Sin embargo, cada que veía sus ojos, cada que la observaba… me daba cuenta del vacío en su mirada, de la tristeza de su postura. Como si no fuera feliz.

-¿En qué piensas hermanito?-Pregunto Alice sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que nadie ha escuchado la voz de Bella Swan?-

-Si… ningún maestro tampoco le pregunta nada. Supongo que entrega excelentes tareas como para que los maestros la ignoren…-

-Es como… como si quisiera ser invisible. Siempre huye de nosotros… como si nos temiera…-Comente

-Yo pienso que tiene algo en contra de nosotros-Soltó Rose con desdén

-No nos apresuremos Rose-Intervino Jasper-Quizá su esposo le prohíba hablar con nosotros… después de todo somos enemigos-

-Es simpática-Dijo Emmett simplemente-Creo que lo mejor es darle su espacio-

Me senté ante el piano y comencé a tocar la quinta sinfonía… solo para no perder la costumbre.

.

.

.

Estábamos en clase de Biología, como siempre, Bella estaba sentada lo más lejos de mí que le permitía la mesa, tomando apuntes con sus plumas de colores.

-Bien, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde el último proyecto en parejas. Hoy les pasare un microscopio y observaremos y clasificaremos células de las distintas fases de la mitosis de una raíz de cebolla-

Nos pasó el microscopio y los demás materiales

-Comiencen-Dijo simplemente

Isabella suspiro y se volteo por fin a verme… y al ver sus ojos, por primera vez de tan cerca, mirándome tan fijamente… fue como si el universo se hubiera detenido… como si algo dentro de mi cambiara.

-Soy Isabella Swan-Dijo simplemente-Mira… ambos sabemos que podemos tener esto en cinco minutos… solo… apresurémonos.

-Ammm-Dije-Yo… yo…-Dios… estaba siendo un idiota

Ella alzo una ceja y acerco y preparo el microscopio.

-La primera es profase-Dijo simplemente

-Soy Edward Cullen-Casi grite y varas cabezas se giraron en mi dirección. Me sonroje de inmediato… estaba siendo realmente estúpido-Perdón-Dije casi en un susurro

Tome el microscopio… y mire, tenía razón.

Ella sonrió y una hermosa pincelada rosa apareció en sus mejillas. Tomo de nuevo el microscopio con la siguiente muestra

-Anafase-Dijo

Trabajamos a un buen ritmo y terminamos de manera rápida, turnándonos para escribir en la hoja de respuestas.

Cuando terminamos y el profesor nos felicitó por nuestras respuestas perfectas me arme de valor. Suspire y me gire en la silla para quedar frente a ella

-Isabella…-Comencé

-Solo Bella-Dijo sin mirarme.

-Bella… yo… Ammm, este… ¿Cómo te sientes con nuestra llegada al pueblo?-Pregunte en muy bajo volumen

-No me incomoda, pero tampoco me alegra-Dijo en un tono muy neutral-Supongo que no me es indiferente… pero yo no estoy en medio del conflicto… ustedes son mi especie por un lado, pero estoy casada con un lobo-

-Si eso es… antinatu…-Comencé, pero ella me silencio con una mirada gélida

-No me interesa lo que los demás opinen al respecto. Lo diré solamente una vez y espero que te quede claro a ti y al resto de ustedes: Mi matrimonio, sea antinatural o no, es mío, y nadie salvo Jacob y yo tenemos derecho a opinar absolutamente nada acerca de él. Las limitaciones, diferencias o problemas que tengamos como pareja solo nos incumben a nosotros dos. No permitiré que nadie me haga cambiar de idea respecto a ese tema.

-Lo siento…-Dije

-Odio que se metan en esto-Aclaro-No me hicieron cambiar de opinión mis padres… tampoco ustedes podrán. No sé qué clase de tonta cree que soy mi padre, ustedes no están aquí por casualidad, si el creyó que trayéndome a la persona que iba a casarse conmigo cambiare de idea está muy equivocado-

-Bueno esa no es exactamente mi culpa-Fruncí el ceño-Yo tampoco quería casarme-

-Bien-Dijo sencillamente-Ya que tenemos claras las cosas respecto a eso….-

-¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? Solo exprese un punto de vista, en ningún momento sugerí que dejaras tu relación o que quisiera algo contigo-Le dije un poco irritado-Yo no sé quién creas que sea yo o cómo crees que sea. Pero nada te da el derecho de portarte como si hubiera atropellado a tu mascota. Exprese un punto de vista tan respetable como el tuyo-

-Es claro que estoy a la defensiva-Musito-Todo el mundo me reclama mi decisión, jamás preguntan si me hace feliz o no… solo emiten el juicio sin importar nada mas-

-Si bueno… pero esa no es mi culpa-Insistí-No pretendía ofender… solo hice un comentario y decidiste irte por la yugular.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Se veía impresionada.

-Se necesita valor para ponerme en mi lugar-Comento y soltó media sonrisa-Me agradas… lastima-

-¿Lastima? ¿Lastima por qué?-

-Porque de verdad me gusta venir a la escuela…-Dijo y se perdió en sus pensamientos

Me di cuenta de que la conversación había terminado, así que espere al final de la clase.

.

.

.

.

Lo días pasaban monótonos y lentos. Así que con el fin de distraerme iba muy seguido a Port Ángeles y Seattle. Me gustaba la vida aquí. Haber venido a Forks había resultado una gran idea al final, no solo porque había conocido a Bella Swan, también porque mi familia estaba cómoda y a gusto.

Cada semana, puntualmente, Bella se presentaba a clases y a limpiar la enorme mansión Swan, a veces escuchaba un piano, a veces un violín e incluso una guitarra, jamás la escuche llorar de nuevo, pero las tonadas melancólicas, las canciones tristes siempre me ponían alerta. Bella estaba triste todo el tiempo, taciturna. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de su propia tristeza.

Quizá y yo solo era un poco paranoico, pero cada vez su ropa se volvía más oscura, se movía más lento, suspiraba a cada rato.

Se perdía en sus pensamientos e incluso podía jurar que se le veía más delgada, tenía unas enormes ojeras y parecía que el alimento humano le atraía cada día menos.

Estaba caminando cerca de la aguja de Seattle cuando me llego un olor a licántropo… lo reconocí porque a veces Bella olía un poco a él.

El desagradable olor estaba mezclado con un perfume de mujer, un efluvio humano… un olor que definitivamente no era el de Bella. Seguí el aroma por puro instinto y vi a un hombre alto y moreno sentado en una banca con una mujer de piel morena y cabello negro, solo estaban conversando.

Tener tres mujeres en casa me había vuelto paranoico… sin embargo… no pensé eso cuando él le dio un beso en los labios.

Me sentí enfermo de repente, yo no sabía si este era realmente el marido de Bella, pero ella no merecía que alguien la hiciera sufrir así… Menos cuando ella había dejado todo atrás por él.

Bella había dejado a sus padres, su casa, su especie… todo por ese hombre. Realmente esperaba que ese no fuera Jacob Black

.

.

.

El lunes, cuando vi a Bella en la escuela, me prometí a mí mismo que la cuidarían… ahora mis sueños cobraban sentido…

Yo estaba en Forks porque de alguna manera tenía que ayudar a Bella… incluso tal vez… debía salvarla… como tantas veces ella me había pedido.

Quizá debía salvarla de ella misma.

¿Eso sería fácil?

**BELLA POV:**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Tenía un buen ritmo entre la escuela y mis deberes domésticos. Jacob últimamente hacia más rondas de las que hacia normalmente, él decía que era una precaución por los Cullen, pero también tenía ataques de furia repentinos, siempre que llegaba a casa traía la ropa prácticamente destruida, así que la tiraba en un contenedor sin siquiera permitirme remendarla o lavarla.

No le ponía mucha atención a eso pues también iba a limpiar la casa de mis padres y me gustaba tocar un poco de música ahí.

Comenzaba a preocuparme mucho por mi matrimonio, Jacob estaba distante, se veía cansado y yo no sabía cómo hablar con él. Había pequeñas cosas, como por ejemplo, que usaba un perfume desde hacía unas semanas, al principio él decía que era para su olor no me molestara, pero… llevábamos viviendo varios años así… jamás habíamos recurrido al uso de perfumes porque nos aceptábamos tal como éramos.

También tenía que hacer menos comida porque Jacob ya no comía tanto como antes, lavaba menos ropa y la manada había dejado de ir de repente. Incluso Rebecca había dejado de llevar a mis sobrinos a visitarme.

Después de la preciosa fiesta de disfraces que había organizado para Vicky, no habían vuelto a casa.

Me sentía sola, sin las visitas de los niños y con Jacob tan distante comencé a sentirme realmente sola.

No entendía el motivo… solo era un sentimiento del que de verdad no podía deshacerme.

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que debía hacer algo… pero no tenía fuerzas ni para investigar.

.

.

.

Un buen día estaba en la escuela cuando atrape a Edward Cullen mirándome fijamente, casi como si estuviera inspeccionándome, Cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo también lo estaba mirando, desvió la vista rápidamente haciendo una mueca de vergüenza.

No entendía su actitud, de repente me encontré con él en el pasillo y se puso a caminar a mi lado, como si me acompañara, cerca de mi casillero me canse y me detuve delante de él

-Aléjate ¿Quieres?-

-No-Respondió tajante

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya no, ya es bastante, quiero ser tu amigo y tú no me lo permites. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero pareces un cadáver-Me critico

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta? El día que te vi por primera vez usabas ropa más alegre, colores suaves pero bonitos, usabas el cabello suelto. Ahora siempre estas vestida de negro, un moño es tu peinado del diario y pareciera que ya no quieres probar bocado humano-

Baje la mirada y me fui caminando lentamente a mi casillero, analizando sus palabras, preguntándome si eso era cierto. El no dijo nada más, pero camino a mi lado el resto del día en silencio…

Esa acción se repitió varios días.

.

.

.

Estaba en Seattle, había venido por algo de ropa, porque al fin había admitido que Edward tenía razón. Quizá si volvía ser la misma de antes Jacob regresaría a ser el de siempre.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando comenzó a llover y me di cuenta que no llevaba conmigo un paraguas, Regrese sobre mis pasos cuando un olor me llamo la atención, era el de Jacob y era muy reciente… pero el había dicho que hoy estaría haciendo rondas por el bosque todo el día…

Lo vi… y mi corazón se rompió, estaba resguardándose de la lluvia… abrazando a la prima de Leah y Emily: Vanessa Parker…

Pero cuando el beso sus labios… cuando vi como la miraba… la lluvia fue el menos de mis problemas… ahora todo tenía sentido…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y camine un par de minutos… u horas bajo la lluvia de Seattle… hasta que choque con alguien… y ese alguien era Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen que también estaba empapado hasta los huesos viéndome con una expresión de alivio en el rostro… Edward Cullen que tomo mi mano y me llevo a resguardarme de la lluvia…

Y de repente… solo me solté a llorar…


End file.
